Attracting Innocence
by Kakera7
Summary: Lavi, Kanda, and Leenalee were having their usual boring school life... Until Allen shows up and makes an up roar in school! This story is mostly about RabiXAllen, along with some up coming competitors...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: All the characters are same age as it is in the manga, it's just that everybody's a regular student!!!

Disclaimer: I don not own any characters from D.Gray-man. But I own 7 volume of the manga

Note: _italics_ are character's thoughts

Rabi's PoV

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Rabi walked down the halls dusting off his head, walking to homeroom. _Great another day to sleep off! _It was nearly November and nothing changed in their small school. Rabi casually walked in. He sat in the same old seat he's been sitting in since school started. He scanned the room to find Kanda in front scowling at a friend, _what a surprise!_ Leenalee chatting with her friend. Rabi put his head down ready to sleep. Professor Lee rammed in the room with coffee and Rabi didn't budge, Leenalee hid her face blushing knowing what her brother would do, Kanda now scowling at the professor.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYBODY! I'M FEELING FEELING GREAT AGAIN!!" The professor cheered giving the class room a wink and V sign straght out.

"It's because you have coffee every freakin' day, you cafine intoxicated bastard!! YOUR LATE!!!" Kanda growled at the cafine charged professor.

"Hm... That a detention after class for you!" Kanda scoffed as professor Komui flung a detention pass at him.

"Well, enough of daily greetings," Komui's face became serious, "We'll be introducing a new student, please welcome Allen Walker!"

This event had caught everyone's attention even Rabi's. Allen timidly walked in. His long white hair hanging over his face, he was wearing blue long sleeves with gray jeans, brown boot-sneaker to complete.

He looked up shyly, "Nice to meet you all..." he made a bright smile.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! KAWAIIII!!!!!" Several of the girls in class screamed at the cute smile. Allen once again looked down, blushing. Leenalee was one of the screaming girls. Kanda was scowling but it was less tense. Rabi smirked at the cute innocent boy. _Maybe this school year won't be bad after all..._


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews!!! That helps to motivating me. So

Disclaimer: Characters from D.Gray-man belong to Katsura Hoshino. But I own 7 volume of the manga!!

Note: I'm connecting where I left off

Allen's PoV

**Chapter 2**

"Now, Allen, go ahead and seat in any of the empty seats." Komui kindly jestered while Allen hesitated. He scanned the empty seats there where 10 of them but 7 of them raise red flag in his mind. They all had ravenous girls next to them. The one next to the long haired ponytailed guy seemed ok... Except his scowl was way too scary to go near... One near a green haired pig tailed girl was inviting but she was also screaming with the others... The far most safest seat looked like the one next to the guy in a hood with a bell attached to it. Allen sigh and decided to move. As he aproached the safe seat he noted the senior with red messy held by the headband along with an eye patch was eyeing him with his emerald eye. It was hard to tell but Allen felt that he was smiling under his arms. Allen's hair rose at the thought but decided to ignore it.

"Um, hi... I'm Allen... Mind if I seat here?" Allen smiled shyly.

"Huh? Oh sure! I'm Daisya Barry." Daisya gave Allen a friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you." Allen sat down, feeling a flaring gaze on his back. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably. His ear caught a small "ku ku ku" from behind causing a shudder. The guy behind him seem to enjoy it!!! Deciding to ignore it before it got more uncomfortable, Allen took out his list and read his 1st period class. _Room 324, Math. Why did it have to be math? Where hell's room 324?? Calm down Allen! I'll find help... For sure most of the girls here a head over toes... Just like all the other schools I've been to. I hope this one isn't bad as the other one or my dad gets anymore debt. _Allen sighed and the bell rung singnaling the start of his crazy life.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Since it's short story, I'll try updating everday... Or just ASAP...

Disclaimer: Katsura Hoshino is the creator of D.Gray-man. But I own 7 volume of the manga

Note: Allen's in his 1st class miraculously on time!!! O.o?!

Allen's PoV

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Allen sat down sighing and girls whispering how cute he was. _Is it too much to keep a low profile?_ He duck down trying to hide within the group of people. That seem to make him stand out more by the girls giggling. Mr.Wenhamm tapped the papers in place as he got ready to teach the class.

"Now let's start from where we left off... Wait we have a new student, Allen Walker?" Reever-sensei looked up.

"Um, yes?" Allen replied.

"Did your school go over monomials?"

"No, sir..." _Actually I wasn't in at all school the past month... I was dragged to pay off my damn dad's debt!!_

"Hm... That will be a problem... Leenalee, would you help Allen on catching up?" Reever asked to his best student in class.

"Yes sir!" Leenalee replied gleefully. Other girls grumbled about that they would have studies harder if this would have happened.

"Allen go ahead into the library with Leenalee" Allen shifted a sigh and walked off towards the excited pigtailed girl.

---After a full period Allen's polite but uninterested replies to Leenalee's flirting and learning some math---

"See you tomorrow" Leenalee sweetly replied.

"See you..." Allen replied timidly. _Maybe she not bad as the other girls... _Deciding to put Leenalee on the helpful list, he took out his schedule to look for his next class. A herd of girls rushed to him. They were asking him where his next class was and more.

"Um... I ya... uh..." With the girls swarming over him he could do anything. _I need help!!_ Allen squeaked in his mind. Just then Rabi stepped in. Scooped up defenseless Allen and walked out of the mess.

"Sorry girls, I had dibs on this cutie first" He smiled. Allen was dumb-founded and blushing in Rabi's arms. Girls were screeching out about him stealing Allen also saying shit at Rabi. Rabi just chuckled at their comments.

"So where's your next class?" Rabi asked at frozen Allen cuddled in his arms.

"Huh? Oh, um... Social Studies... Room 201..." Allen's blank mind recovered. He was still blushing after Rabi had set him down. "Uh... Thanks..."

"Rabi, call me Rabi." Rabi smiled at the little blushing boy. He lifted his chin and lightly kissed him on the lips. "I'll be picking up for your next class" And Rabi left him to madly blushed under his bangs. _Oh GOD I hope he's joking!!!_ But something told him he wasn't.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Huh, alot of people are saying the story is extremely short... Well sorry 'bout that guys 'n gals but I'm a lazy person... That's why I said I'd be updating everyday... That I can...

**Disclaimer:** D.Gray-man characters all belong to Katsura Hoshino. But I own 7 volume of the manga -

**Note:** Ding-Ding!!! 2nd period's over!!

Allen's PoV

* * *

**Chapter 4**

After a long lecture of historical events Allen and walked out the door and sighed in relief when Rabi wasn't insight to pick him up to his next class. _That was a boring class, all the information I've learned could be found in a newspaper._ He took a look at his schedule. _Gym... That should be easy to find, the gymasiaum..._ He was about to walk down the hall when someone had scooped him off the ground.

"Aah!" Allen yelped as Rabi once again cuddled him.

"So where's your next class?" Rabi asked cheerfully.

"Um, it's gym... I think I can walk by my self to the gymnasium... Rabi..." Allen shyly ducked down to hide his blush.

"Huh, that's what I have next, too." Rabi set Allen on the ground, "In that case, I guess you would mind if I walk with you. Or should I say escort... But first" his hand shifted Allen's chin and his planted a deep kiss on the lips disconcerning the hang-jaws passing by.

"Mm I've craving for those sweet lips all period!" Rabi smirked as Allen brightened up like a red Christmas light. _Ok... He's not joking around this time. I knew he had an interest in me, but I didn't think as this much!! This is akward!!_ Allen started to walk off trying to hide the blush.

"Hey wait for me!" Rabi went off to catch up to fast pacing Allen. _GOD why was I curse with a damn gambler for my father, a gentle heart, and an attractive innocence!_ The two had reached the gymnasium and today's activity was extreme dodge ball. _Why do I get the feeling this is gonna be just like dodging bullets...?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Huh... I know this has romance in it but does it fit in other catagories...? Hm... Not too sure of the catagory... Maybe it's just romance..? ...Reviews will help thanks!!!

PS Bits of KandaXLeenalee action's gonna kick in today

**Disclaimer:** Katsura Hoshino created D.Gray-man, not me. But I own 7 volumes of the manga X3

**Note:** They're ready to play!! Allen and Rabi on same team along with other ppl. Kanda and Leenalee on the other along with more random ppl

Kanda's PoV

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Hmph!_ Kanda scoff at the glance of the new kid. To Kanda, Allen looked like a scrawny kid who needs to know his place. _That bean sprout! Having girls drool all over him! What does he think he is? I'll teach him his place!_ Kanda's burning glare was caught by Allen, who shuddered and slid behind Rabi, away from the scrotching glare. Rabi noticing Allen's fear sneered at his scowling friend. The instructor was just about finished telling them the rules.

"Remember: hitting a person in the face doesn't count!" The whistle blew and the instructor dived into a bolt hole. The balls want flying across the boundaries.

Kanda quickly dodged locking on to his bean sprout target. Grabbed a rocketing ball outing the thrower and launched it a clearly sighted Allen. To his surprise he dodged it by tripping on the floor. Allen quickly got up to dodge the next set of rubber cannon balls. Kanda watched him and he clumsily dodged all the balls. To a normal person's eye it seemed he was just dodging the balls by pure luck. As a son of a detective cop, Kanda knew he wasn't dodging on accident. He was acting like he was clumsy. Allen's moves were a pro's move. Kanda's mind ran a suspision when something caught in the corner of his eye. A red ball was headed straight for Leenalee's cute face! Kanda rushed in and caught it. Daisya had seen this from the other side of the line and smirked. Kanda noticing threw the ball straight at him and letting him fly into a wall.

"One down." Kanda breathed and started to smack down of the other team members. He wanted to go one on one with this bean sprout.

Soon, thanks to Kanda, everyone was knocked out but 4. Allen was panting slightly, Ravi sweating, Leenalee standing clueless, Kanda glaring. Kanda made the first move aiming for Allen.

"Whoa!" Allen dodged out of the way as if surprised. and Lavi made a full powered throw at Leenalee. Kanda caught it and when he was about to throw it something had thunked him on the shoulder. Another ball soon bounce on Leenalee's leg. Everyone in the gym was awed.

Allen smiled briefly, standing up hid his hand, cocked his head slightly and said, "Game Over?"

The girls screaming at his cute victory pose and a wild cheer went roaring. Kanda was in a state of minor shock. No one had knocked him out of a dodge ball game before. His fury on the bean sprout had grown. He would make him pay but for now he let him enjoy the victory of a long war.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Nya... holidays really bust my head open... They're too annoying and dragging me away from the computer... I'got got alot to make up huh? BTW, Thanx for the reviews plz continue writing them, and I'll continue writing the chapters! XD

**P.S.** I'm making this chapter extra long to make up... If it doesn't satisfy you... Oh, well, I tried... Nyaaaaa...

**Disclaimer:** Katsura Hoshino is the creator D.Gray-man. But I own 7 volumes of the manga YAY!

**Note:** It's the locker room!!! GIRLS, GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!!!(Just kiddin...)

Lavi's PoV

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Everyone was compliment how sick it was that he got to knock out Kanda. Allen merely smiled and nodded while trying to get his clothes on. In a distance Rabi was having a hard time trying to keep his hands calm. Allen had a well figured body that Rabi couldn't keep his eyes off of. His hands itched to touch that smooth skin. But Allen had gotten all his clothes on and was walking out the door. Rabi already had changed before Allen and was smoothly trailing after him. Allen definately noticed this and quickened his pace only to be trapped by rabid fangirls waiting outside.

"Um... I... Could I just... ah... Hi..." Allen tried frantacally cope the girls into letting him go but the mulled his words over with rapid questionares. _So cute and innocent!!_ Rabi smiled at Allen helplessly being cornered. Deciding it's time to save Allen before he gets ravished by the girls.

"You're all scaring the little guy" Rabi popped in out of nowhere and cuddled Allen. The fangirls were groaning, some of them were trying to get a picture of them.

"By the way I think I told all of you Allen's mine!! He's my sweet angel" Rabi eyed them mischeviously laying his head on blushing Allen, his arms curled around the neck.

"KYAAAA!!!" Some of the yaoi fangirls imdiately took pictures before Rabi would take Allen away. Some of them were laying on the floor with nose bleeds.

Allen struggled out of Rabi's tight grip and dashed out the door and the bell rang for 4th period. Rabi quickly sprinted after his runaway teddy bear.

---Changing to Allen's PoV---

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiit!!" Rabi trapped Allen in a bear hug. "You haven't told me where your going for 4th period!"

Allen hesitated. _Do I want this guy to cuddle me or should I try to find the rooms by my self? WHO AM I KIDDING?? I'll get lost in 2 seconds looking for a room next to me!_ "Science... Room 143..."

"Alright let's get going! Allen-chan!" Allen blushed while getting pulled away by the hand with Rabi joyfully leading Allen to his next class of doom.

"Oh and I forgot!" Rabi stopped in front of Allen's next class. He spun around to face Allen. Allen froze knowing what he'd do. His chin was lifted and Rabi kissed the soft lips and went on his merry way. Allen stood there with his mind blank and red cheeks. _Wait, why the hell didn't I just go in the class before he kissed me... Again..._ Allen felt dumber than usual and decide to enter the class.

---

RIIIIIIIIING!!! and was 4th period's over! Along with Allen's hell. It was partner activity day and the girls had war in class who would be his partner. As Allen catiously stepped out, girls were groaning at pain or the fact they never got a chance to be with him. Allen try to silently walk down the halls with out notice, but that was impossible. His white hair stuck out like a sore thumb. This time Allen made a clever escaped by dashing out at his full speed and out running them into the cafeteria.

Allen scanned the cafeteria for the empty tables. Unfortunatly there were some by Kanda's gang. Allen went in line to buy his lunch and relaxed that no one was raiding him with questions.

"So how was Science?" Allen quickly realized the friendly female voice.

"I was a nightmare, Leenalee-san... The cat fight... Strike that, the Cat War took up all the class" Leenalee giggled.

"How did that go?" Leenalee smiled at Allen. Allen was glad she wasn't like other asking him stupid questions.

"Well, the teacher was to scared of the cat fight to do anything. 7 guys went to the infermary trying to stop the cat fight. 11 girls got detention. Rest of class was barracaded behind the desks. I almost got my shirt ripped off." Allen lifted his arm to show the slightly tattered sleeves.

"Wow... You must have skipped the whole lesson, huh?"

"Yeah, basically..." Allen smiled.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Allen-kun!! You have such a cute smile!" Allen blushed. He heard that alot but he never got use to it.

Allen and Leenalee went to sit in the empty tables. Kanda glared at Allen. Allen noticed but decided it was better than getting mulled by fangirls and their constant chattering. Allen was shifting uncomfortably under Kanda's hot glares. Leenalee frowned and looked behind her. Kanda was still scowling. Leenalee recognized the problem.

"Oh, Allen, ignore Kanda, He always has that face!" Leenalee try to make Allen comfortable. But Allen still shifted every time he caught a glance of Kanda's flaring eyes.

"Allenchan!!!" Allen froze at the voice. Rabi hugged him from the back and snugged him. Allen caught another glare from Kanda and twitched a little.

"Hm?" Rabi looked across to see Kanda. Rabi smiled, "Yuu-kun, you wouldn't be eyeing my little Allen-chan would you?" Kanda glared at Rabi for using his first name. Rabi smirked. Kanda stood up and his friends try to stop him.

"Kanda, I wouldn't start one if I were you!"

"Yeah! Remember last time we got in a fight with Rabi's gang??"

Kanda froze at the memory but he still wanted a go at him. He shook off his resistance. Stomped up to Rabi and looked at him eye to eye.

"You and me, we settle this today at 3 sharp at the Black Order!!" Kanda growled in Rabi's face.

"Sure, _Yuu-kun_ Just don't chicken out on me" Rabi still had his confident smirk. Kanda growled upon hearing his name but stomped out the lunch room instead of landing a fist into the smirking face. Allen watched the while scenerio with wide eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat. _Why do I have a feeling I'll wind up in this??_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Yay... Another year to find a life... Mean while I'll continue this story. Review gudasai(please)! Oh and Akemashite Ometteto Gazaimasu ("Happy New Year" in japanese or some thing like that...) I'm not japanese. I just pick up japanese words by watching animes and mangas

**Disclaimer:** Katsura Hoshino owns D.Gray-man. But I own 7 volumes of the manga...

**Note:** Eh, I'm skippin rest of school... 5th period's English... Then Rabi's kss. 6th is Art, Allen's worst subject. Another sweet smooch. So the final period is Study Hall... Let's get started!!

Allen's PoV

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Allen had nothing to do in the library. He tapped his pencil but the decided it wasn't helping his boredom. He got up to go see if there were any books he'd like to read. He wandered in the science fiction section and his phone in his back pocket vibrated.

"Gyah!" Allen quickly grabbed it. "Oh no... Not him..." He bit his lips hesistating. Deciding it must be an emergancy he took the concealing himself behind the books.

"Why are you calling me at a time like this? Don't you know I'm in school?!?!" He whispered hoarely into the phone.

Rabi came in late to study hall grinning to the librarian who always let him off. The librarian gestured to take his seat, but instead he wander into the sea of books as usual. He was scaning through the columns when he spotted his white bunny. He snuck near him but didn't distrub his phone call and leaned on the shevles to eaves drop on the conversation.

"Don't tell me that dad found out where I am! ...Good... What?!?! No way! Yes, Master Cross, I know but I, oh... Do I have to? It's your job!" Rabi's eyes widened at the name Cross but kept quiet and regained his content look.

"Fine... Alright, so where are you working at?" Allen's eyes almost popped out. "Oh, no. Not today I can't work there. Yeah, but...! Hello? hello?" Allen snapped his cell phone shut and stared at it, disgusted. "Great, he hung up on me..." He pouted slightly making Rabi smile at his cuteness.

"Allen-chan!" Rabi called in a sing-song voice. Allen look up startled and Rabi clamped on to him.

"H-hello, Rabi-san... I didn't know you in here, too..." Allen blushed slightly.

"Hm, I had some work to take care of before I came here." Rabi snugged him.

"Um, Rabi-san..."

"Just Rabi is fine."

"Mind if I follow you after school?" Rabi looked at him in surprise.

"But I don't you to get hurt..."

"It's not that... I have a job at the Black Order..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Ha, I'm gettin lazy... I'm sorry for the delays... My PC is in the living room... Nya... Lving room is freezin cold... Cold + Lazy I wanna stay in bed... I'll get more active when I get my lap top on tommorrow...

**Disclaimer:** Katsura Hoshino made up D.Gray-man. I just own 7 volumes of the manga XP!

**Note:** Time to pack up and go home! We're at Allen's locker. Don't scream and try to steal his stuff girls, because there's nothin there to steal... Nya...

Allen's PoV

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Allen stuffed his notes into the bag, thinking about the crazy day he had so far. He shook his head at the thought of tomorrow. He zipped up his parka and the fuzzy hoodie rest on his shoulders. Then swung the strap over his shoulder and the bag rested on his hip and he closed his locker.

"Hn... So you're the boss's new main squeeze, huh?" Allen was startled by the voice and looked up. A group of gang had surrounded him. They were all taller than him making Allen feel alot shorter that he is. "He sure snagged a real cute one this time!" A female voice commentted. They all closed in. Allen had a pang of panic running through his systems, backing him into the locker and shrink.

"Hey, hey, hey, all of you." Rabi pushed through the crowd and snuggled Allen. "Ya guts better not be thinking of hitting on my Allen-chan!" He growled playfully.

"No way, boss!" They all chirped. _Boss?_ Allen looked aroung confused.

"Oh I forgot to tell ya didn't I?" Rabi smiled. "This is my gang."

"Your gang?" Allen finally squeaked.

Rabi Smiled, "No need to be afraid. They might be all intimedating but they won't bite unless I tell them to." Too much was going on in Allen's head to swallow all this. Rabi sneered and took a sweet kiss from stunned Allen. Wolf whistles came from around the group. Allen blushed slightly, "Would you stop doing that?"

"Hm? You mean this?" Rabi stole another kiss.

"Yes..." Allen's blush deepened.

"Hm... No, because I'd be in hell with out it." Rabi smiled deviously. "Let's get going." The gang all straightened out giving room for Rabi to drag along his sweet bunny to the Black Order.

* * *

I'll post 2 chapters tommorrow to be satisfied with that ne?

Jyana Mattane!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Yeah, yeah, It's short. Bleh, I'm too lazy to make it longer... Uh-huh I know I said I'd post two chapters so there.

**Disclaimer:** Katsura Hoshino thought up D.Gray-man. I just own 7 volumes of the manga. And I enjoy them...

**Note:** Whoot! It's the Black Order! The creepy place in the dark allys... Ha ha ha... It's a gamble shop/bar... So losta drunks, smoke, and cheating. Ku ku ku... It's Master Cross, duh. He never gets a decent job, in fact, ACK!

**Allen:** SHUSH! YOU'LL RUIN THE STORY!! By the way... can you make Rabi stop kissing me?

**PetalWolf:** Aucontre, it's goes deeper as time grows!

**Allen:** WHAT?!?!

**Rabi:** More good news for me!

**PetalWolf:** Nya, nya, Let's stop outts the scene so they can read!

**Kanda: **OI! Don't I get a say in this?!?!

**PetalWolf:** NO! Now get off! (thunks a dodge ball in his face)

**Kanda:** ...(goes into a room destroying stuff with mugen and cussing)

Rabi's PoV

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The gang were walking down the allies talking and laughing. They all enjoyed making Allen blush. They were turning on the coner when a fist contacted Rabi's right cheeck.

"Um, Rabi...?" Allen piped as Rabi recovered from the sudden blow Kanda gave him.

"Hn, that's for your comment during lunch." Kanda sneared at him.

"k, k, k..." Rabi chuckled wit ha teeth gritted smile. Kanda's sneer turned into a scowl seeing that Rabi enjoyed the blow. Rabi spat on to the concrete street.

"You guys take Allen-chan to the Black Order. I can settle things here. No need to bloody the front doors to Allen-chan's new job..." Rabi looked straight into Kanda's scowling eyes with burning ferosity in the emerald eye.

"Yes sir!" They a scrambled to get Allen out of the fight. Hearing that Allen's foot steps fade of range Rabi took off his scarf, leather jacket, and his eye patch to reveal the ferosious and tense golden right eye.(F.Y.I. I'm making the eye part up.) He looked down at Kanda with cocky attitude pose. Kanda smirked knowing Rabi meant bussiness.

"All of you stay out this." His group members looked at him.

"But leader!" They all try to protest.

"I said STAY OUT. This is between me and Rabi." Kanda took off his long coat. "Ready?" Rabi didn't answer and Kanda already knew what his answer would be. Both of them lunged at each other and a one-on-one street fight began.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** The promised chapters has arrived NYA! I'm havin fun with my new lap top... Heh heh... Too much fun.. Well after this I'm gonna look at some D.Gray-man fansites. Jyana, mina! (See ya everyone!) Oh and R & R would be great!

**Disclaimer:** Katsura Hoshino is the one and only creator of D.Gray-man. I just own 7 volumes of the manga... K?

**Note:** Wheeeeeeee!! The group brought Allen to the Black Order where his dread of Master Cross is met! Ku ku ku... I wonder why his last name is Marian... (sneaks into Komui's files to find his back ground)

**Cross:** Look at the file on me and you go to Hell

**PetalWolf:** Nya... (gets hell outta there)

**Komui:** Aww... But PetalWolf couldda seen all my cute artworks of you

**Cross:** Is that what you put in my profiles?

**Komui:** Ah... Well not exactly...

**Cross: **Do you want to go to Hell, too, KOMUI!!

**Komui:** (is already gone)

Allen's PoV

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Jya, Allen-chan see you tomorrow in school!" The gang members waved to him. "Oh, and watch out for the drunks around here!" One of the members called out to him. Allen gave them all his gentle smile and waved nodding to acknowledge their concerns. He sighed as the gang members were all out his sight. He looked up at the huge creepy building. _It's just like master to pick a gambling place to work..._ Allen made a deeper sigh at the thought meeting Master Cross, his life saving enemy.

Allen entered the building to be greeted by clouds of smoke, scent of alcohols, and incoherently slurred speeches of overly drunk. He coughed and searched through the thick air of smoke to find Master Cross at a gambling table. Allen furiously walked up to his friendly nemesis.

"MASTER!!!" All the gamblers at the table flinched at Allen's roar, all except Cross.

"Hn? You're late." Cross didn't even look up at his aquaintance. Allen was raged that Cross lied to him.

"I thought you said you were working here!" Allen coughed at the puff of smoke covering his face.

"I am. I'm working on a stratagy to win the money." Cross cooly answered Allen's inraged questions.

"Gugh!!!" Allen groaned at his unbelievable Master Cross.

"Just sit here and win a couple of rounds for me will ya?" Allen gritted his teeth. "They effort to come here would be a waste. Oh, and Did I ever tell you I have your father's phone number?" Allen sighed.

"Fine..." He took Cross's seat. "But we're even." Allen said assuringly. Cross smiled deviously and stood behind him to watch the rest of the game.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Sorry 'bout delays... Nya... I gotta learn how to link the internet to lap top... (reads manual) Oh! BTW, I'm tossin more competition for Rabi!!! R&Rs, are adored

**Disclaimer:** Katsura Hoshino only knows the real plot to D.Gray-man. I just own 7 volumes of the manga to read... Must find more...

**Note:** After 3hrs playing...

Allen's PoV

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Call!" Allen slid the royal flush once again on the table. He smiled innocently at them. The men dropped their cigarettes and liquors. Cross sat in a comfty chair counting the stack of money he gotten from Allen's straight wins. A crowd was surrounding Allen's table watching him for any cheating movement but they could not catch any. People were awed they looked at him deciding if it's sheer luck or he's the ultimate con pro.

"Another go?" Allen said retaining the innocent smile. People left their seat and new people took the seats to challange the boy. Some asuming he's just a old guy that doesn't know his limit. Allen gladly took the challanges and used them as stress relief.

"It's getting late. Go home after this round." Master Cross commentted as he left with a sack full of money.

"But don't you want this round's win?" Allen called after his careless Master.

"You can keep that one. Think of it as a small tip for coming." He simply replied gettin out the sight.

"He's such a _grateful_ guy..." Allen growled under his breath. He tossed the royal flush in their face. He collected prize and rose up to leave. A certain black curly haired, tan, tall man was stalking him.

Allen noticed the stalker but kept quiet as he opened the door. Fresh air filled his lungs and sighed in relief. All the smoke and liquor scent had him dizzy. He didn't notice when he was playing cards but the fresh air reminded him of the unpleasent scent was lingering on his clothes. Allen heaved another sigh. _I wonder how long I have to endure Master Cross's blackmails..._ As he walked into a corner he noticed he wasn't in the path he came from.

"Great I'm lost again..." Allen closed his eyes and turned around to face the direction he came from. When he opened his eyes they weren't innocent and light bluish-grey as usual. They were sharp and nearly all gray, filled with charisma. "Hey! Stalker!" He called out but no answer was given to him. He stood with arms crossed. "Come out already I know you're there. You've been watching me since I was in the Black Order haven't you? Come on... Do I have to wait all night or find you myself?"

"Alright, alright you caught me" The shadowy figure appeared from the corner.

"Who are you?" Allen demanded.

"Sir Tiki Mick, in the flesh." He bowed taking off his top hat and then stood back up to show his fancy black suit he was wearing. He smiled at the cocky posed young boy. He surprisingly looked lavishing in the moonlight. "So anything you want from me?"

"In fact yeah. Answer these 3 questions. One. Why are you stalking me? Two. What interest you have in me? Three. Do you know the way out of here?"

"Hn..." He looked thoughtfully at the unreadable silver-haired boy. "One. You look so cute. Two. Everything about you. Three. Yes." Allen looked at him with wide eyes. One word scrotched out of his mouth befored he dashed in to the labrith of the allies.

"PERVERT!!!!" Tiki looked at him in shock as Allen scrambled into the dark allies. Then he regained his posture to continue chase his frantic prey.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** -chuckles nervously- Ah, ha ha ha... _-rubs back of head-_ I kinda got caught up on writing **_White Curiosty_** totally forgot about this... I'm sorry guys... Leave me an R&R... K?

**Disclaimer:** Katsura Hoshino originated D.Gray-man. I just own 7 volumes of the mangas... w00t!!

**Note:** Allen's pro at getting lost!!!

**Allen:** AM NOT!

**PetalWolf**: Then where are you at now?

**Allen:** Um, well, it's... It's... Ah... LOOK! IT'S KANDA!!!! _-runs off-_

**PetalWolf:** Riiiiight...

**Kanda:** Where's bean sprout heading off to?

**PetalWolf:** _-turns around-_ IT IS KANDA!!! AAAAAAHHH!! _-runs off-_

**Kanda:** I don't know what those two were saying but it's really pissing me off... _-Hand itches for Mugen-_

Tiki's PoV

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_Damn that kid is fast!!_ Tiki ran after the silver-snow hair. _If it wasn't for his bright hair I would have lost sight of him already._ Allen was randomly running and turning corners trying to get to the exit of the allies.

"GYAH!!! WERE IS THE EXIT TO THIS PLACE!!!!" Allen screamed into the night air. Tiki noticed that Allen had turned to a corner that he knew would a dead end. He took a swift skidding turn to find the ally empty. _Huh... That kid must be hiding._ Tiki took slow gradual steps to ensure his capture of the lushious prey. Each step echoed the enclosed area. Seeming Allen wouldn't come out so easily Tiki took another tactic.

"Oh, Silver-hair" Tiki called out in a soft deep voice. A small creeped out "Eee!!!" and shifting movements were heard. "Hn..." Tiki eyed the piles of boxes. He knocked the boxes and smiled, "Found ya. AH!!!" A cat flew into his face and scrambled his face. The sound of boxes clattering and running footsteps were caught in Tiki's ear. Throwing off the cat he tackled the not-far-gone-off-and-yelping teen.

"Your mine!" Tiki breathed on helpless Allen's neck. Creeps went up Allen's spine.

"Let me go!" Allen cried even though he knew it was pointless.

"Not after the hell of the chase you gave me, I'm going to make you pay for all that..." Tiki nuzzled his neck, Allen freezing at the touch.

"Wait, Hah? Stop, nooooo!!!" The tan man turned him over on his back. Pinning his arms and pressing lips on Allen's. Allen was shocked. He tasted cigarettes and liquor and struggled under Tiki's weight.

"Ah, ah, ah..." Tiki teased him by nuzzling his neck and Allen cringed. A cold hand went under his shirt and Allen gasped. Allowing Tiki to take his chance to tease Allen's tongue with his own. Feeling grossed by Tiki's action Allen bit the toungue to defend himself.

"Ow!" Tiki retreated his face. Looking at Allen's grossed out face. A smile cut across the tan face. Allen quickly noticing that Tiki was going to go for a 2nd dive, tried to hide his face away. "Stop!" Allen yelped as Tiki nuzzled his neck. Allen cursed at the heavier man but he seemed to ignore them and licked his smooth neck. Allen shivered, he desperatly wanted someone to help him.

"Allen-chan!!" As if his pleading was heard, Rabi's foot impacted Tiki's face and kicked him off of Allen. Allen sat up and shook his head from all the dirty actions he took from the perverted man. Rabi wrapped his arms around the poor innocent boy. "Are you alright Allen-chan?" Rabi snuggled blushy Allen. Allen just nodded not wanting to think of that man. Then he notice a red liquid dripping off his hair.

"Rabi... Are.. you.. hurt?" Allen finally spoke.

"Huh?" Rabi touched his head and comfirmed the blood on his hand. "Ah, my bandages must have came off when I ran here."

"Look you two have you guys already forgotten about me?" An annoyed curly-black haired man towered over them.

"Heh, no one has to care about peole like you!" Rabi stuck out his tongue at him. "Come on Allen-chan. I'll take ya home." Rabi stood up and helped Allen up.

"Wait! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!!!!" Tiki charged at them. A surprising fist landed on his face and he was quieted for the rest of the night.

"I didn't know you could fight Allen-chan." Rabi blinked at quivering Allen, asuming he was enraged.

"...OW! Ow! Ow!" Allen cried out, jumping and holding his hand. Rabi bursted into laughter. "It's not funny Rabi!! That was first time I ever punched somebody!!" Allen pouted at Rabi.

"Ok... Ok... Let's go home..." Rabi started to walk off with Allen.

"But, um... I think you forgot something..."

"Hn..? What did I...?" Allen reached up to Rabi and gave a kiss and he ran off ahead of shocked Rabi. Shocked but soon recovered Rabi caught up to Allen to escort him home.


	13. Chapter 13

**Kakera7:** To all who knew me as PetalWolf, I will now announce my most commonly used username. Kakera7. So don't be alarmed when you see this name. It's Petal-chan as Kake-chan ne? So, on to more important matters...

_**"I'm sorry to announce I will discontinue this story..."**_

...Is what I'd like to do but you fangirls, and possibly guys, are gonna come after with pitch forks and torches won't cha? Well, thanks to XxkxX-chan, H123-chan, Y-chan, BlueFox-chan, LL-chan, SA-chan, Sayo-chan, SG-chan, VC-chan, SR-chan, I shall continue this story. Oh, and I have not listed the names in any particular order!!!

**Lavi:** _Heeeee... Usosuke!_ You listed them in the order that gave you the most motivation to continue this.

**Kakera7:** -eyebrow twitches- _shut up..._

**Allen:** _Ne... Ano..._ Why did you list the last 5 people you didn't really get motivated from...

**Kakera7:** EH-hem... You see...

**Lavi:** Kake-chan, didn't want some egotastic people to feel left out!

**Kakera7:** NOT TRUE!!! I just listed them in random order!!!

**Komui:** Ah, ah, ah! My ly detector says it's 95 percent FALSE!!!

**Allen:** Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh?

**Lavi: **See! I told ya so!

**Kakera7:** SHUT UP! SHUT UP!! SHUT UP!!!! THEY'RE RANDOM!!! LAVI JUST SHUT UP!! Allen don't believe him! Komui! You go back and do your work!! GYAH!!! JUST SHUT UP!!!! NO MORE!!! LALALALALALALALALALALA I can't hear you!!!

**Kanda: **You shut up.

-Allen's PoV-

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Allen's hand searched his hand under his pillow trying to grasp his cell phone wringing it's core out with the annoying beat. Clasping it he flipped it open to check the time.

"5:45..." Allen mumbled and flopped his head back down into the pillow. He rolled over and felt an arm fall off his side. _Wait. I live alone here..._ He turn over immediately to see Lavi's sleeping face. "AH!!! LAVI-SAN!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!" Lavi jumped awake and rubbed his sleep riddled eye.

"Mmm... I told you to just call me Lavi." He gave a lazy smile to Allen, still half wake or at least pretending to be.

"Ok, Lavi-sa..., er Lavi... But that's not what I was asking about!" Allen got up and stood up crossed his arms to frown down at Lavi. "I'm asking _why_ you are here at my dorm room... And why are you wearing my clothes?"

"Don't cha remember?" Lavi sat up scratching his head. "You invited me to stay for the night."

"Huh?" Allen placed a finger on his cheek and tried to remember.

---_Flashback_---

_Allen dug in his pocket to fish his keys to the door out of his unorganized bag. "Ano... Lavi-san, would you like to come in and treat your injuries while you're here?"_

_Lavi smiled, "I'd love to..." Just as his snow-haired angel dug out the keys and tried to open his door, he snugged his arms around his slim waist. "...And get something more..." Lavi purred nuzzling Allen's neck. Allen immediately opened the door, broke out of Lavi's snuggle, and point a finger at Lavi's nose._

_"NO DIRTY STUFF!!!" Allen bursted out with flushed cheeks. Lavi chuckled and raised his hands as if surrendering and smiled. "Alright, no dirty stuff." The red head sighed in disapointment. Allen sighed in relief and turned around to leave his stuff down, flipped the lights on, and search for his first aid kit. _

_Lavi entered and looked around the small place. It was a one room with a small kitchen like area, a bathroom, a tiny table in the middle of the room, and a bed next to the balcony glass door. It was a pretty nice place for single person to live._

_"It's bit cramp but make yourself at home..." Allen held the Aid Kit in his arms and shyly look up to Lavi. The red head had to resist the urge to ravish cute face with kisses._

_Allen walked up to Lavi and frowned. "The wounds are to bloody to properly treat them..." Lavi touched his injuries. They were either sticky or rough because of the drying blood. Allen took a moment to think for a minute. "Why don't you just stay here for the night? You're going to need to shower, change clothes, and treat the injuries..." Lavi blinked at the sudden invitation but quickly change to happy reply. "If you insist."_

---End of Flashback---

---Changes Lavi's PoV---

Lavi couldn't resist. He snuck behind the snow bunny now snapping out of his flashback. Allen slipped an "Oh..." as he remembered last night. "Do you remember it now?" He hugged from behind Allen who looked up with the glimmering blue-gray eyes. "Um, I sor-" His words were cut-off with a sweet kiss Lavi was stealing from the soft lips. "Apology accepted." Lavi looked down with seducing eyes. The angelic eyes were staring back with the same eyes.

"AH!" Allen broke the nice moment with a panic. Allen checked the time on his cell phone, the only device in his room that showed the time, and it was saying 6:15. "We're gonna be late!!!" Allen grabbed his garmet and disapeared into the bathroom. Making sure that it was locked. Lavi was really starting to hate school.

* * *

**Kakera7:** Yeah it's short but that ain't new... So hope you enjoyed it... I'll try to update ASAP, but don't put your 100 percent hope on it... 


	14. Chapter 14

**Kakera7:** Okies I was in Mysterious mood when I was writting this so... Ready for a twist? Hold on tight cuz it's a sharp turn!

**Komui:** And she's not kidding this time.

**Lavi:** Oh, really?

**Kakera7:** Yes! If you got further questions you're answering to _**HIM**_ -points at Cross-

**Cross:** -exhales smoke- Hm? -looks this way with cold relentless eyes- You got something to say? -sips wine-

**All in the Black Order: **No...

**Cross:** Good. -smokes and drinks more-

**Komui&Allen:** -the two least intimedated by Cross- WELL WE G... -everyone restrains the two-

**Kakera7:** Let's move on with the story, shall we?? Ha ha ha... -laughs nervously and pushes the scenary into the story-

-Lavi's PoV-

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Lavi just sat and enjoyed watching the frantic hair blur all over the small room panicking and going into full panic about homework and stuff. Sipping the last bit of the coffee he had brewed while Allen went hysterical, he went over to the drying clothes, and scooped up the light angel.

"UWAAAA! LAVI!!!" Lavi smile and gave a small peck on the cheeks, Allen froze and looked up alittle more calmed but flushed.

"You ready now?" Allen was tranced by the beautiful emerald eye and snapped back with a pink cheeks when he was asked again.

"Um, yeah, I just need my cellphone... Can you let me... down so that I can get it...?" Allen's sentence drowned into a mutter along with his head, hiding the light flush that was, now, at a full blush.

"Mmm... No." Lavi's smile widened as Allen's eyes did. "I rather carry you around all day!" He anounced brightly as the younger one's red face lit up. The moment was broken with a upset cellphone crying it's heart out.

"Oh, my cell!" Allen struggled out of Lavi's arm, who reluctantly let him down. Allen grab it and flipped it open to answer it.

"Hello? NOOOO! Not _you_ again!!!" There was a pause. "Ok... Geez, you and your blackmailing..." If Lavi heard correctly there was a deep chuckle coming from his cellphone. "Oooooooooh... Do I have to?" Allen held his phone a good distance away from his ear as a dischorent deep voice screamed out. "Calm down!! Geezus! I was just asking... Urrrrgh... You know I hate you right? Alright... So? Uh-huh... Wait what about school??? ...K. I got it." A short pause and Allen scoffed "Of course not. You know my skills..." And the cell phone was shut. Allen swirled back to Lavi with an innocent smile.

"I'm sorry, Lavi, but I don't think I can go to school today... Something came up."

"Huh? Why?" Lavi was stunned by the news. Allen put a finger to his lips and winked.

"_Hi-mi-tsu_!" A certain teen's spine was tingled by cuteness.

"Aww... Why can't I know?" Lavi came closer to Allen with every single intent to pounce him.

"Because I got work to do!" The younger teen easily dodged Lavi's pounce by ducking alittle and side stepping and watched the older one dive into the bed and get tangled by the blackets and bed sheets. He giggled a bit and went over to his closet to quickly gather some stuff.

"Well, I gotta go, now so bye, _Lavi!_" By the time the red head untangled himself, Allen was about to ready to jump off the balcony. "The keys are on the table! See you, tonight!" Lavi's uncovered eye widened in horror.

"Wait Allen you're not thinking of..." Too late he watched his little angel jump down. "ALLEN!!" He rushed to balcony. '_What is he thinking?? This is the 3rd floor for god's sake!!!_' And when he had reached the balcony ledge he looked down hoping that Allen wasn't hurt. Ironically, he didn't find anything down there... Allen wasn't down there. Just the trees and the hedge decorated around the campus. Something caught his eye though. A figure running at a inhumane speed. Clothed in black with silver white lining design, a white arm gaurd, with a thin cross streaked down, was attached to four sets of long silver claws on his left arm. Also if he saw it correctly some kind of high tech communiactor machine on the left side of the face, and was that white hair? _'Could it be...?? No way... It couldn't be...'_

---To Allen's PoV---

Allen had changed into his theif clothes in matter of seconds as he flew down three stories. Throwing the normal clothes into the tree as he safe landed on the ground and tossed his bag into the spot under the hedge. He ran at full speed to the location Cross had told him on the phone. _'Just when I thought I could quit stealing and live peace fully... Master Cross better cover up my tracks... -mentally sighs- People are going to get riled up when they hear that the White Claw strikes again... Oh, god, I hope the school won't go crazy about it...'_

* * *

_ Himitsu _- It means secret. I decided to use himitsu instead of secret cuz... "_It's a se-cr-et_" didn't appeal as much cuteness as "_Hi-mi-tsu!_" 


	15. Chapter 15

**Kakera7:** OwO!!! Thoy! 10980 hits… I guess I should update this, huh? Sorry, if I kept you on your toes for the past few months… But I got an excuse. MY COMP GOT A MASS VIRUS!!! Had to reformat the whole thing… TAT!!

**Komui:** Huh? –pushes the glass falling off his nose- I thought you got it fixed a month ago.

**Kakera7:** AH!! SHUSH!!!

**Lavi:** Heeeeeeeeee… You've been procrastinating again HAVEN'T YOU??!?!

**Kakera7:** STFU!!!

**Allen:** …Can we just get this moving?

**Kakera7:** GOOD IDEA ALLEN!!!

**Lavi:** Nuuuuooo!! You just gave K7 a chance to ESCAPE!!!

**Kanda:** -waps Lavi's head- Shut up and get this rolling. I'm starring on this chapter

**Everyone:** …(Was that Kanda being OoC?)

-Kanda's PoV-

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Gugh." There was a ruckus rumbling in a certain sleepy samurai's house. Kanda threw his blanket up in frustration and stamped down the stairs in his yukata. "Dad, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON???"

"Oh, hm? Ah, Yuu! You're going to love this." Mr. Kanda walked up to him and whispered in his ear.

"NANI?!?!" Kanda shouted upon hearing the news.

"So I was thinking…" He watched the taller man similar to him only with glasses and string eyes stand at his full length proudly in his trench coat. Smiling his father asked rhetorically, "Do you want to skip school today?"

A smirk appeared on the his face.

---To Allen's PoV---

'_Damn it. How did they know…?'_ Allen sat in a tree watching the police run busily about checking for his presence. _'Now how am I suppose to get in there?'_ He thought for a minute then decided to use his I-gear hooked on his ear. A small screen appeared showing various data. He learned no loop holes in their security system. "Looks like I'll have to use Tim…"

At the sound of his name a robotic beep and the cross mark on the white claw glowed and flashed. A golden bob with wings, horns, four tiny limbs, a tail with a cross mark fluttered excited before him. "Heh. Ok. Ok. Code Alpha 9"

The golden bob's crossed face flashed with rhythmetic automated beeps and flew into the air. Within seconds an uproar of confusion roared as Allen took the chance to rush into the tall building. But he hadn't accounted for the flying long sword heading towards him. He blocked with a quick defensive reflex with his left arm. Allen gritted his teeth and glared at the extraordinary power of the blow. But surprise gasp was stifled as he saw the attacker and jumped back.

"You're…??"

* * *

**Kakera7:** NYA! SOKO MADE!!! XD! I know, short. But it ain't something new… Jya na! 


	16. Chapter 16

**Kakera7:** Wha-hoo 15125 hits, 92 revs, 33 favs and 42 alerts… Boy, do I feel unworthy of all this attention… ..

**Cross: **Hn, that's be cause you are an unworthy piece of trash…

**Kakera7:** OMG!!! CROSS IS HERE!!! AAAAAAAAAAH!!! -runs in circles-

**Kanda:** …_bakayaro_.

**Kakera7:** STFU!!!

**Lavi:** Uh… K7 you've put this off waaaaaaay too long… You got some making up to do….

**Kakera7:** I did? I do? OMFG!! I DID!!! AND I DO NEED TO MAKE UP FOR IT!!!

**Allen:** You should also thank SilentKiller1 for reminding you about this.

**Kakera7:** NO SHIT!! If it wasn't for her…. (assuming she's a girl XD) I'd completely forget about this.

**Komui:** WHAT?!?! -slams hands on the desk- HOW DARE YOU LIE?! YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS AND WAS JUST BEING LAZY ABOUT IT CUZ NO ONE PRODDED YOU TO WORK ON IT!!!

**Kakera7:** Sowwey OwO;;

**River:** Komui-bucho… I don't believe your in any position to say that yourself… -slams heavy pile of papers in front of him-

**Komui:** Eh heh heh heh…

**Kakera7:** YEAH!! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE SO MUCH WORK UN-ATTENDED!!

**Cross:** Shut up and get writing…

**Kakera7:** EEP!! You're still here!!

**Allen: **…How long are you staying here… Master?

**Cross:** -just puffs smoke and walks away-

**Kakera7:** Yeah… Keep walking bastard!!!

**Cross:** -glares back-

**Kakera7:** -gone to present this chapter-

-Kanda's PoV-

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16 

"You're… Kanda?" The infamous White Claw slapped his forehead a moment too late.

"You know my name?" Kanda demanded more than asked.

"Oh, shit… I have no time for this!!!" He jumped back and whistled. "TIM! CODE BETA 7!!"

At the command a golden orb flew in front of the swordsman and flashed out a bright light.

"AGH!! THAT BASTARD!!!" Kanda defended his eyes from the flash and missed the thief jump up in the air and land crashing through the glass side of the building.

---To Allen's PoV again---

Alarms and warning lights flashed about alerting his presence. But Allen shrugged it off. They had seen him anyways so why go through the trouble of sneaking when you're already out in the open?

"Alright Tim, you're going to have to distract them a little longer... Mark Alpha 7 Code Delta." The tiny tech made happy circles in the air and flew off to spread virus into security system and destroy military weapons with it's diamond made "teeth".

---back to Kanda's PoV---

The White Claw was tricky as rumored… But how did he know his name? He wasn't listed in any police records and not many knew of his status as a son of a detective. Something was suspicious…

_RRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEOOO!!!_

The security alarms were blaring everywhere and the criminal was walking in plain sight!! Kanda complimented how gutsy he was but also smirked at his stupidity. He was walking in plain sight of a lockdown, making him an ideally sitting duck. Disappointed that the untouchable White Claw was about to be captured he grunted and slid his sword back in its scabbard.

"What a fool…" Kanda leaned on a police car and waited for the capture to commence. It seemed all too easy… That irked him once more. It was too easy! Something wasn't right…

"The lockdown… It's not happening!" Kanda looked back at his father. "What the hell?!?! Get the security team stat!" An officer ran forward and handed him a communicator. "What the hell is happening? The lockdown is failing? Mass virus invasion in the system?! WHAT?! Fix it! What do you mean you can't?! AAAGH! Fine!" The man thrusted the communicator back to the officer. "We're talking this matter with our own hands! Surround the area and stand by! Damn! That White Claw is one clever bastard!"

"Dad, let me take him down personally." The young samurai looked sharply and boldly at the taller man. "I have a few things I want to ask him…"

"…Alright… But if you can't capture him in 10 minutes I'm sending the cops in."

"Che… More than enough time." Kanda smirked and dashed into the building.

* * *

**Kakera7:** Oh, shyte… A yaoi fanfic with no yoai… SMACK ME TO DEATH!! WAIT WAIT!!! NVM!! How about this, I'll but some generous amount of yaoi-ness in the next chapter? That sound good to you? 


	17. Chapter 17

**Kakera7:** Ahahahaaha… I've been putting this off for so long that I'm getting some glares, pokings, and prodings from here and there… .. Sigh…

**Allen:** I get that too with BAKAnda always glaring at me, and everyone at the Order asking me this and that, then there's Komui-san who always look interested in fixing my Crown Clown…

**Kakera7:** Yeah yeah yeah, You and your gentlemanny nature… and that's freakish issues you have…

**Lavi:** Hey that's not how you treat someone with same experience as you!!

**Leenalee:** YEAH!! You're suppose to talk each other's feelings out and become friends!!

**Kakera7:** Pssssh… I'll do that when Kanda makes a friendly conversation without drawing blood.

**Leenalee:** Hm… Kanda being friendly?

**Allen:** Having a conversation without killing anyone on top of that…

**Lavi:** B.S.!! That's never man! NEVER!!

**Kakera7:** My point exactly.

**Kanda:** -glares venomously- I don't ha-

**Komui:** -out of nowhere- AHAHAHA!! I have invented the new Komurin Revised III!!

**Komui-rin Revised III:** Hello. I shall make everyone's anti-akuma weapons b-b-b--b-b-b--bbb-b-b--bb--bet-t-t-t--t-t-t-terrrr-r-rr… ErrrweeeeK… -lens that looks the eye shines-

**Komui: **Hm… It looks like it still has some bugs to work out…

**Kanda: **Hn… Another worthless contraption…

**Everyone else:** Oh dear, god and lords in the Heavens above…

**Reever:** MAKE A BREAK FOR IT EVERYONE!!

**Everyone:** -screams and scatters as the Komurin starts to move _except Kanda who draws his sword…_-

**Kakera7:** So anyways enjoy the chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaptAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! -runs for life as Komurin towards me-

-Allen's PoV-

* * *

**Chapter 17**

'_Shit… I shouldn't have said his name out loud… I'm pretty sure he's gonna be suspicious of me… At least he didn't get a good look at my face… I think… Wait, WHAT HELL AM I THINKING!! I need to get that item that Master Cross wants!! Focus! Focus on the heist first then panic.'_ Allen swiftly jumped over the lasers that beamed in all directions. He looked around the show cases for the item.

_There it is!' _Flying over to a show case he landed on top of the large bullet proof glass case. A silver skull sat on a red satin cushion below him.

"Hm…" Allen squinted his eyes and pressed the I-gear to activate it once again. An unseen pentagon pointed downwards appeared on the head of the skull reflected on his tiny screen. "There it is! That's gotta be the one!"

Knocking on the glass to test the thickness he lifted his clawed arm and brought it down with blinding speed to shatter it. Another alarm went off and no traps triggered. Smiling it off Allen swooped the shiny item and leapt away to the nearest exit of the room of lasers.

…Only to be inches away from having his head decapitated by a sword swing down at him.

"That was close!! TOO CLOSE!!" Allen put a hand to his neck to make sure it was still attached to his body. A sharp end of the sword pointed at his nose. Allen's eyes traced it down the edges to the hilt of the weapon and at the samurai holding it.

"Look here, I'm not here to play with criminals like you. And I'd be kicking your ass right now to put you in jail… but I want some answers before putting you in a pound. Who the hell are you and how do you know my name!" The familiar class mate stood at the end of the sword with a vicious glare. The words were more of a demand then a question.

Allen regained his pose and scoffed looking to side, irking Kanda with the attitude. "ANSWER ME!!"

Hiding his face by tilting his head slightly to make a shadow, Allen opened one eye and grinned.

"I don't have to answer if I don't want to!" He crossed his arms, hugging the skull, and stuck out his tongue childishly with a cocky pose. A blood vessel popped up on Kanda's forehead.

"Why… YOU!!" The blade was swung and Allen gracefully leapt over Kanda and spun around smiling.

"Too slow!" Allen bounced away from the rookie cop as if he were dancing feather.

"DAMN YOU!" He swung at the acrobatic thief.

"Hehehe! Un, due, trois, piruette!" With side steps and twirls, irritation ate deeper into Kanda's pride causing his movements to be more predictable. Spotting an opening from the enemy side, Allen quickly lashed out his claw guarded arm upwards to knock the katana out of the samurai's hand.

"Che." The raven haired weaponless swordsman looked at the 3 blades pointed at his nose. "Are you hesitating on killing me?"

"Hm… Nah, not really it's just a bit troublesome for me to kill you right now." The innocent yet creepy evil smile didn't falter one bit.

"Then why the he-" The words from the swordsman's mouth was stopped with a pair of lips. Shocked charcoal eyes dilated and pale cheeks flushed from the unexpected kiss. Taking the moment of confusion to his advantage, the white haired thief hopped backwards to a large window.

"Well, now I must bid you adieu!" Saluting, the teen disappeared like a flash through the broken windows with the flying shards of glass.

--

Kanda's PoV

His brain gears were creaking as he tried to digest what had happened and only one reality made the gears mesh in perfect harmony. He was kissed by the thief that he was to bring to justice. As he heard the foot steps of the back up forces of the police approach, the proud samurai fought down the heated flush and walked to retrieve his fallen sword lying in the distance.

"The white claw got away?!" The men in uniforms and arms looked disbelievingly at the scene of the son of the detective cop sheath his blade in a distance away from the glass scattered windows.

Annoyance was written all over the teen's scowling face. Silently and swiftly the teen made his way down to report the misfortune to his father… Leaving out the embarrassing moment.

* * *

**Kakera7:** Time to procrastinate more!! And sulk in a corner thinking about the doom I will face for totally bombing my AP Government test… T-T -mumbles about stupid government and how I'd cause a violent revolution if I had any power…… Along with some hopes to get at least a C- on it.-


	18. Chapter 18

**Kakera7:** WHOOT YES!! I've gotten at least a C- on my AP Government test!! So in hyped up mood and I'm adding this chapt consecutively!! Oh, and if you're confused on my earlier depression and cheer up in one day is that that chapter was done while ago… I was just editing it a bit…

**Allen:** Omedetto! (Congradulations!)

**Lavi:** You're an emotional rollercoaster you know that?

**Kakera7:** Mef… Everyone in this world is insane in one way or another…

**Allen:** True that… -looks at Kanda-

**Kanda:** What the hell with that look at me, moyashi. You want a fight or something?

**Allen:** Well… I don't want a fight… -smiles mischeviously-

**Kanda:** -twitch- Something about that look irks me…

**Lavi:** Hey! Hey! Hey! Back off! He's mine! -snatches Allen and runs away-

**Kanda:** -looks irritated beyond reason- What the hell is that all about?

**Kakera7:** Kehehehe… Ah… Dense Kanda… Ah wells enjoy this piece as Allen becomes more devilish then innocent -wink-

-No one's PoV this time :3-

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Wide, shivering teary eyes looked up at the ever angry dark pools.

"Uh… Uhm…" The eyes of rage beamed a ferocious glare down at the shaky silver. "can I help you?" The boy squeaked under pressure.

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuu-chan!!" The one-eyed red head slung his arm around the long haired brooding raven. Putting his full weight into it. "Stop scaring my sweet little Allen-chan there!" Lavi added in a mock pout to it. Aggravated by his rival's tactics Kanda smacked the dead weight limb off his shoulders making the playful teen drop on the floor.

"Stand on your own two feet." He sent the same intense glare he was cornering Allen with. Brushing off the dust on his pants Lavi smiled.

"Haha! Ok, ok, I'm a big boy I'll stand on my own two feet!" The other was about to make a retort when he was cut from it before it left his mouth. "But on more serious term." A hard emerald eye bore into Kanda's dark ones. "If you have a bone to pick with Allen you're going have to get through me first." With the words hanging in the air, Lavi grabbed Allen into a protective hug with a devious look. The ever "shy" Allen face flared crimson meekly complaining to the taller teen that it was embarrassing.

"Hn… Well settle this later." The raven bully stomped off in the hallways.

"Phew… I thought I'd never be able go home…" Allen sighed in relief as he leaned on Lavi's chest. Taking the lean onto him as an acceptance to his love, Lavi snuggled the silver haired boy.

"L-lavi-sa-"

"Just Lavi."

"Uh… Lavi… Can… We go home?"

"Sure." No movements of change was made.

"Ah… uhm… I can't move…?"

"We can go after you give me kisses and hugs to make up for being absent yesterday."

"Huh? Wha?" Allen was quickly spun around and lips were sealed by the other teen. The white haired teen felt his already heating cheeks flare up more. _'I'm enjoying this more than I should be…'_ The usually 'shy' boy curled his arms up around Lavi's and tilted his head for a better access for the taller boy. The redhead was a bit surprised at how Allen was taking to the kiss but he wasn't going to complain. He was enjoying it thoroughly after all. But before they could go in deeper, a flash of light and clicking of cameras alerted Allen as he broke the lip contact. He looked breathlessly at the girls surrounding them watching the hot kiss that was happening seconds before.

"Eep…" Allen let go of Lavi's neck and decided to pull the hood of his jacket up and hide. A smile graced the teen that wouldn't let go of his shy bunny.

"Hm… I guess this is what you call paparazzi?" He asked with a grin.

"How RUDE!!" One of the girls declared.

"Yeah! We're just taking some pictures we need to take back to the our club!"

"You need pictures of us kissing?" The skeptic one eyed teen raised a visible brow.

"Uh-oh! Let's scram before they catch on!!" The girls around them quickly dispersed into all direction in seconds. As the girls disappeared Lavi suddenly felt something was missing from his arms. Then the reality dawned on him as he found his sweet was not in his arms. _'I'm not letting him escape this time!'_ Quick on his feet he ran after his love.

* * *

**Kakera7:** Ne… Imma gonna go dig in and hibernate in procrastination world as you guys go reviewing with moe. Oh, and if you find some parts akward… that's b/c I was in a hurry on the last part… I BLAME THE SUDDEN SHORT NOTICE TO GO SOMEWHERE!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Kakera7:** My brains been dead for sometime nao… And yeh, this is another one of my excuse to escape some glares of disapprovalz :D -bricked, shot and thrown down a river-

**Lavi:** That's what you get for procrastinating

**Allen:** Shouldn't... We save her?

**Kanda:** The dooche didn't update for nearly a _year_.

**All Three:** Yeh... Well just let her drown.

-Allen's PoV-

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Allen looked about as the bell rang for the end his last class. A heavy sigh escaped his lips. _'I wonder if Lavi's ok… He's wasn't in school today…'_ He started walk down the halls until a hand slammed on the wall and efficient had an arm stopping his way. Blue-gray eyes followed the arm to trace to the signature sharp dagger glare from the infamous Kanda Yuu.

"C-can I help you?" Allen shrunk slightly under the scrutinizing glares.

"Drop the act." The smaller of the two took a step back.

"Ha, ha, ha… Wh-what act?" A sharp stinging glare froze his backing foot. Sudden hand grasped the front of his collar bringing Allen's face close to his scowling fierce face of a Japanese samurai. "I know you're not ordinary…"

"E-eh??" _'OH SHIT! He knows that I'm the White Claw?? Calm down. Calm down. Keep your act up. If he knew I was a criminal he'd arrest me by now…'_

"You… Where did you learn to move like that…"

"What?" The blazing glare only got more intense. "You always act like you're clumsy in gym but you're actually dodging and missing on purpose… What's your secret."

"Oh…" _'That's what he wanted to know all this time?!'_ "Uhm… I use to be in the circus when I was little and my dad trained me a bit…" Allen scratched the back of his head as his voice trailed to a lower volume.

"Use to be a clown huh?" A smirk grew on Kanda's face. "And your that eye patch's little boyfriend to boot. We could use someone like you."

Allen inched back as he sensed a bad vibe from the darkening aura of the raven teen. Taking the chance that the taller Japanese was in moment of thought the captive boy chose to take a chance. Ducking out of the uncomfortable trapped corner, the smaller teen made a mad dash to the nearest next exit.

"OI!" Kanda realized the slip as his attention came back to his missing prey. Catching a glimpse of silver he sped after the slippery captive.

---

Breathing heavily, Allen tucked himself in a secluded corner in the library he happened to end up as the nearest door he entered. As the breathe of the hiding teen started to calm, a hand covered his mouth and panic started to alert his systems until he heard a familiar voice.

"Sssssh. It's ok it's me." The blue-gray eyes looked up to peek at his beloved red head. Without a word the smaller of the two reached up for a hug. Chuckling, the older teen returned the affection with a kiss. "I missed you, too, my sweet angels." But much to his dismay Allen tore away from the embrace for a mild glare at the one-eyed red head.

"Where were you?" He whispered harshly knowing that they were still in the library.

"I'm sorry, babe, I was just caught by my gramps and I had made up work to do." Allen narrowed his eyes smelling the faint blood coming from the emerald eyed lover, but chose to ignore it.

"Fine but you better tell me the next time you decide to disappear." A cute pout lured Lavi to jump the silver haired boy but he restrained it to use it later at his room.

"Come on let's go home." Lavi urged.

"Why?" Allen blinked at Lavi who usually enjoyed taking time for affection wherever that might be.

"Because, I wanna step up our relation a bit." A blush flushed across the teen who was looking up that the other. Too dumbfounded to recover he was lifted up from the floor and taken bride-style. While the couple escaped the education facility, a dark haired teen looked disgruntled from afar by the foiled plan.

* * *

**Kakera7:** AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! I need to stop watching anime and distracting myself! I should screw this school shit and live like a hobo/amature-artist and sell my crap that I bet will phail to sell… LOL. Anyways… Shoot me, grill me, kill me or do whatever you want to get revenge on me for being dead for so long… But do it as a review!! XD LATERZ!! -dodges tomatoes and potatoes-


End file.
